


Среди звёзд и галактик

by Chif



Series: Среди звёзд и галактик [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Рокет сказал, что ему нужны какие-то невероятно важные детали, без которых мы все очень скоро взорвёмся, так что мы летим на Забвение.





	

На Земле у Тони не было времени, чтобы смотреть на звёзды. Он ведь вечно куда-то бежал, вечно работал на износ. Поэтому выходило, что чистое небо, которое не заслонял неоновый свет городов, он видел только в афганской пустыне в те два дня после побега, когда Роуди ещё его не нашёл. Тони помнил, как лежал там, на прохладном уже песке, смотрел наверх, глядя на бесконечное множество звёзд, и чувствовал себя единственным человеком на планете или даже единственным человеком в этом бескрайнем мире. Тогда он думал только о том, что должен выжить, только об этом, потому что за него отдал жизнь Инсен, и умереть так нелепо означало его предать. Он ещё понятия не имел, что очень скоро узнает ответ на вопрос, одни ли они во вселенной.  
В космосе всё было по-другому. Звёзды складывались в незнакомые созвездия, сияя намного ярче. Здесь одиночество преследовало его только во снах, потому что рядом всегда была команда и ДЖАРВИС.  
Вот и сейчас Тони, ждавший, пока тот отправит очередное послание на Землю, услышал позади шаги, но не обернулся.  
— Эй, Тони, — Питер уселся на соседнее кресло и широко зевнул, даже не подумав прикрыть рот ладонью. Тони сжал челюсть и заморгал, чтобы подавить инстинктивное желание последовать его примеру. — Чего не спишь?  
— Выспался уже, — он пожал плечами.  
Питер взглянул на него косо, а потом сполз в кресле чуть ниже, закинув ноги на командную консоль.  
— А мне сон такой дурацкий приснился, — поделился он. — Будто я веду в бой воинов в доспехах. И все они сидят верхом на огромных бурундуках, и мой бурундук был самый бурундучий из всех бурундуков, понимаешь, настоящий вожак стаи. А потом оказалось, что у противников бурундучихи, и, короче, они… Ну что ты смеешься, может моё подсознание пытается таким образом мне что-то сказать.  
Тони и вовсе согнуло пополам, и Питер посмотрел на него с улыбкой.  
— Ну да, — согласился Тони, — никогда не доверяй бурундукам.  
— Я собираюсь твёрдо следовать этому совету, — торжественно пообещал Питер, а потом поджал губы и сказал: — А тебе опять снился портал.  
Тони тяжело вздохнул. Для человека, который вечно шутил, Питер был слишком уж проницателен.  
— Да. Он… закрылся, и я остался по другую сторону от своего мира, как и тогда. Только никто не пришёл мне на помощь. Я висел там, чувствовал, как кончается воздух, и видел только пустоту и сияющие далеко-далеко звёзды. И я точно знал, что сейчас умру.  
Питер помолчал, а потом опустил ноги вниз и повернулся к Тони всем телом, внимательно посмотрел в глаза.  
— Может, твоё подсознание тоже пытается тебе что-то сказать, — сообщил он. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас запомнил раз и навсегда и никогда больше в этом не сомневался. Мы тебя не бросим, точно так же, как и ты не бросишь никого из нас.  
Тони замер на мгновение, чувствуя, что стало труднее дышать, но потом Питер улыбнулся, и это прошло.  
— Это просто сон, — сказал он. — Это не значит, что я в это не верю.  
— Может быть, значит, а может быть — нет, — Питер пожал плечами. — Да это и не важно, потому что будет именно так, как я тебе сказал. А теперь, как насчёт кофе?  
— С удовольствием.  
Тони поднялся и прошёл на кухню вслед за Питером. Кроме Земли, выращивали и пили кофе только спартои. Да и то Рокет утверждал, что делать это они начали совсем недавно, каких-то лет двадцать назад, копируя привычки императорской семьи. Тони это показалось странным, но представлять себе жизнь без кофе он не хотел.  
Питер привычно сварил достаточное количество напитка на двоих, привычно передал Тони кружку, не уточнив, нужен ли ему сахар или сухое молоко, прекрасно зная, что он любит кофе чернее ночи. В свою кружку Питер сахар положил, целых четыре ложки, и у Тони от одного вида этого процесса свело зубы.  
— Рокет сказал, что ему нужны какие-то невероятно важные детали, без которых мы все очень скоро взорвёмся, так что мы летим на Забвение, — сообщил Питер, так бурно мешая сахар ложечкой, что в кружке появился миниатюрный водоворот. — Правда, у меня такое чувство, что он собирается скорее что-то продать, чем купить, так что я хотел попросить тебя быть настороже. И, возможно, держать при себе броню. Просто на всякий случай.  
— Ты догадываешься, но мы всё равно туда полетим? — Тони приподнял бровь, и Питер фыркнул, закатив глаза.  
— Это же Рокет, — сказал он. — Этот ураган уже не остановить, но можно возглавить и хотя бы притвориться, что всё контролируешь. И потом, прошла информация, что на Забвении прячется один мой старый знакомый.  
— Насколько старый?  
— Очень старый, — Питер вздохнул. — Он был бортовым механиком у Йонду, и ещё тридцать лет назад казался мне древним. Но он научил меня всему, что знал в плане техники, поэтому я хотел бы его навестить.  
Тони понимающе кивнул.  
— И потом, — добавил Питер, — Йонду мне точно скорее что-нибудь прострелит, чем расскажет, почему он упёр с Земли именно меня, да и вообще выстрелит ещё до того, как я успею озвучить этот вопрос, а вот Майло может и проговориться.  
— Если он ещё помнит, — с сомнением сказал Тони.  
— Ну, мы будем оптимистично верить в лучшее, и заправим полные баки топливом, чтобы в любой момент удрать, прихватив Рокета под мышку, — Питер подмигнул, заставив его усмехнуться.  
— Хороший план.  
— Друг мой, ты меня обижаешь, мои планы всегда идеальны, — Питер задрал нос.  
— Даже не пытайся, Рокет рассказал мне про двенадцать процентов, — хохотнул Тони.  
— Рокет то ещё трепло, — Питер махнул рукой. — Не слушай его и никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не верь, если он скажет тебе, что ему срочно понадобится протез какого-то мужика, чтобы спасти ваши жизни.  
Тони рассмеялся и покачал головой.

***

Тони спустился по трапу как раз вовремя, успев догнать Грута и Рокета.  
— Я Есть Грут, — махнул тот рукой.  
— Нет, приятель, Питер обещал мне показать что-то очень любопытное. Но спасибо за приглашение.  
— Начнёт плеер включать — беги, — посоветовал Рокет. — Чё встал, давай ветками шевели, нас ждут уже.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
Рокет закатил глаза, нервно дёрнув хвостом.  
— Всё нормально будет, ты преувеличиваешь. Эй, Тони, а ты чё, за нами бежал, что ли?  
— Ну да, — Тони усмехнулся. — Заметил, что ты список забыл. С теми важными деталями, без которых мы взорвёмся.  
— А, блин, — Рокет вырвал планшет у него из рук. — Я их ваще наизусть помню, Старк.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Тони покивал, стараясь не заржать.  
Для бывших преступников и воров лгали они все из рук вон плохо.  
— Лан, мы того… пошли.  
— Идите, — Тони кивнул ещё раз. — Если что, мы будем недалеко.  
— Да-да, — Рокет помахал руками и с места запрыгнул Груту на плечо. — Квиллу скажи, что я понял, что он понял. Ну ты понял?  
— Понял, — со смешком подтвердил Тони.  
Он вернулся на корабль, едва не влетел в Дракса, который собирался сойти на условную землю болтающейся в космосе станции, чтобы как следует повеселиться.  
— Уверен, что не хочешь со мной, Старк? — спросил он. — Выпивка, азартные игры и женщины — такое ещё долго нигде не найдёшь.  
— Спасибо, я со всем этим завязал, — отозвался Тони. — По крайней мере, с выпивкой и азартными играми.  
— Ну так… — Дракс явно задумался, и Тони почти видел, как вращались шестерёнки в его голове. — Ты только к Гаморе не приставай больше, — посоветовал он. — Квилл, мне так кажется, до сих пор не отошёл.  
— Спасибо, не буду, — Тони отступил в сторону, чтобы дать ему пройти. — Нам тебя забрать оттуда потом?  
— Не, — Дракс махнул рукой, — доберусь сам. Свяжусь, если денег будет слишком много, чтобы я мог их дотащить.  
— Договорились, — Тони кивнул.  
Распрощавшись с Драксом, он прошёл дальше, обнаружив Питера и Гамору на мостике.  
— Догнал?  
— Рокет уверил меня, что прекрасно помнил всё и так, — сказал Тони, и они оба одинаково закатили глаза.  
— Гамора, ты уверена, что не хочешь пойти с нами?  
— Нет уж, тут много преступников, а значит, много шпионов. Если кто-то из них вызовет Таноса, лучше нам быть готовыми удрать. Тем более, если пойду, точно будет драка, — она пожала плечами. — Хватит с них на сегодня и Дракса.  
— Дракс нанесёт куда меньше повреждений, чем она, — шёпотом сообщил Питер и тут же согнулся от безжалостного удара в живот. — Я же любя!  
— Я тоже, — невозмутимо подтвердила Гамора. — Идите уже, видеть вас больше не могу.  
Питер навалился на него, изображая смертельно раненого воина, но никого из присутствующих это не впечатлило, так что он кашлянул и встал прямо, но руку с плеч Тони так и не убрал.  
— Если что-то заметишь…  
— Убирайся с корабля, Квилл.  
В голосе Гаморы звенел металл, так что Тони и Питер переглянулись и поспешили уйти.  
Забвение ничуть не изменилось с их последнего визита. Тут всё так же сновали мимо мелкие попрошайки и воришки, можно было купить и продать всё, что угодно вам, но неугодно властям. Всё так же в питейных заведениях грохотала музыка, и вперемежку раздавались взрывы хохота и шум драк, а рабочие ныряли в глубину костей, чтобы добыть оставшийся спинной мозг существа, череп которого стал им домом и средством для пропитания.  
— Ты узнал, где живёт твой старый знакомый? — спросил Тони.  
— Да, тут недалеко… О, смотри! — Питер потащил его в сторону тёмной палатки едва ли не силком. — Это сладости. С ума можно сойти, какие вкусные, так что ты непременно должен попробовать.  
Питер заговорил с продавцом на языке, который Тони не знал, бурно торгуясь. По звучанию язык немного напоминал французский, и в какой-то момент Тони понял, что в его голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Всю её заполнил голос Питера, обрётший, благодаря незнакомому акценту, неизведанную прежде глубину.  
— Тони? — Питер дотронулся до его плеча, и он вздрогнул. — Держи.  
— Прости, задумался, — он забрал предложенную огромную конфету, которой можно было накормить всех присутствующих на рынке разом.  
— В последнее время ты ведёшь себя странно, — Питер вскинул брови. — Мне начинает казаться, что ты больше нас не любишь и думаешь, как бы потактичнее попросить вернуть тебя на Терру.  
От слова «любишь» у Тони участился пульс. Оставалось только молиться богам, в которых он не верил, чтобы это не отразилось ещё и на его физиономии.  
— Нет, всё не так, — сказал он. — Я не хочу возвращаться на Землю.  
Питер улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо. Без тебя будет уже совсем не так. Да и Рокет будет скучать, только ты понимаешь всё, что он говорит.  
— Пока ещё не всё, но я быстро учусь, — Тони хмыкнул.  
Они по-честному разделили конфету, посмотрели на жутковатых рыбок, продавец которых клялся, что вкуснее их нет ничего в этой галактике и в двух прилегающих, пока кто-то из толпы громко не напомнил, что и ядовитее тоже. Потом примерились к какой-то ржавой железке, в которой Питер опознал очень нужную деталь, но в итоге решил, что ржавчины там больше, чем детали.  
В итоге к предположительному месту обитания Майло они дошли где-то через час, хотя от космопорта это было не так уж и далеко.  
Питер громко постучал, и они молча уставились на дверь.  
Несколько мгновений внутри ничего не происходило, а потом раздались шаркающие шаги.  
— Если вы, поганцы, подняли меня, чтобы снова спросить, не хочу ли я на старости лет впустить Бога в свой дом, я вас своей клюкой так отхожу, что в жопу свою вы впу… — дверь распахнулась настежь, и они одновременно отступили назад, чтобы не получить ей по лбу. — О. Пити, ты что ли?  
— Я, — Питер широко улыбнулся.  
— Ну заходи, раз ты.  
Майло был очень стар. Настолько стар, что Тони не понимал, как он мог так бодро двигаться и так громко говорить.  
— А эт кто?  
— Это Тони, — представил его Питер. — Мы в одной команде.  
— Ага, — хохотнул Майло. — Рассказали мне уже, в какой ты команде. Звёздный Лорд среди Стражей Галактики. Полный бред, Пити, вот что я тебе хочу сказать.  
— Да-да, — Питер хмыкнул. — Я позор для Опустошителей, я не оправдал ваших надежд и дальше бла-бла-бла по тексту. Можешь даже считать это моей фазой подросткового бунтарства.  
— Тьфу, — сказал Майло и тяжело опустился на кресло, рядом с которым Тони разглядел ту самую фигурировавшую в угрозе клюку. — Зачем явился? Не просто же так решил навестить старика.  
Питер вскинул бровь и разом стал серьёзнее.  
— Я едва не умер, — сообщил он, — и после этого узнал, что не совсем человек, а только наполовину. Ничего рассказать не хочешь?  
Майло помолчал, внимательно глядя на Питера, а потом перевёл не менее внимательный взгляд на Тони.  
— Да я толком ничего и не знаю, Пити, — наконец сказал он. — Я ж механиком был, чинил то, что ломалось, а в планы, касающиеся работы, меня посвящали нечасто.  
— Майло, — Питер всё ещё улыбался, но выглядел уже немного не так. Теперь по нему было видно, что он точно не уйдёт, пока не получит ответ на интересующий его вопрос. — Мне сойдёт любая мелочь. У Йонду спросить я не могу, сам понимаешь.  
— Да уж наслышан, — Майло крякнул. — Ну хорошо. Папаша твой заплатил Йонду, чтобы мы выкрали тебя с Терры. Хорошо заплатил, мы неделю потом пили.  
— Но меня к нему так и не довезли. Почему?  
— Да ты ж на второй день пути спёр у Йонду его любимый бластер и едва не отправил к праотцам треть команды. Вот он и решил, что пригодишься, если тебя правильно воспитать и всему научить.  
— А мой отец? Как его звали?  
— Да не знаю я, Пити, — Майло вздохнул. — Вроде он из спартоев был. Красавчик такой, в дорогой одежде, заплатил много и сразу, значит, не из бедных. Мы должны были доставить тебя прямиком в столицу, там и ищи.  
— Спасибо.  
— Только не нужен тебе он, — сказал Майло. — Если бы твой богатый папаша хотел тебя найти… не то, чтобы Опустошители искусно прятались, сынок. Йонду отдал бы тебя, если бы ему предложили хорошую сумму.  
— Знаю, — Питер кивнул. — Это простое любопытство. Хочу взглянуть в глаза человеку, про которого так восхищённо говорила моя мать.  
Майло покачал головой.  
— Как знаешь, Пити, — он перевёл взгляд на Тони. — А ты чего?  
— Чего? — Тони вскинул брови.  
— Тебя кто с Терры спёр?  
— Ну… — Питер рассмеялся. — Формально говоря, он сам идиот, который нырнул в портал с бомбой, чтобы подорвать главный корабль Читаури.  
У Майло расширились глаза.  
— Да уж, — сказал он. — Это даже круче, чем бластер.  
— Так и мне было не десять лет, — со смешком отозвался Тони. — Посмотрел бы я сейчас на того, кто решил бы похитить Питера.  
Майло согласно кивнул в ответ.  
Общаться с ним было легко. Из Майло так и сыпались истории о совсем мелком и юном Питере, от которых их главный герой порой нервно хихикал, утверждая, что это всё сплетни и выдумки. Тони ему не особо верил, продолжая задавать Майло наводящие вопросы, чтобы узнать побольше.  
Они уже прощались на пороге, когда мимо, петляя, промчался Рокет с какой-то светящейся оранжевым светом штукой под мышкой. За ним бежали около сорока вооружённых до зубов существ, принадлежность большинства из которых к какой-то определенной расе можно было бы доказать только при помощи генетического анализа.  
— Ну класс, — вздохнул Питер.  
— Член твоей команды? — Майло подслеповато прищурился, проследив взглядом за убегающей всё дальше толпой.  
— Ага, — вздох у Питера получился ещё тяжелее. — Нам пора, спасибо тебе за всё… Тони?  
— Через три секунды, — пообещал он.  
Усовершенствованная с помощью подсказок от Рокета броня под управлением ДЖАРВИСА уже летела к ним. И ровно через три секунды опустилась рядом, раскрывшись так, чтобы Тони смог в неё попасть.  
Питер кивнул и закрыл лицевую панель своей маски, а потом достал элементарные пушки из кобуры.  
Чтобы догнать Рокета и преследовавшую его толпу, много времени не потребовалось. Последовавшая за этим небольшая драка была короткой и не особо зрелищной, ведь они с Питером успели уже стать хорошей командой. Настолько хорошей, что порой даже Тони казалось, что они словно читают мысли друг друга.  
Когда всё закончилось, и они забрали Грута и стремительного Дракса, успевшего за два часа выполнить все пункты своей обширной программы и даже почти дошедшего до стадии похмелья, а потом взлетели, оставив Забвение позади, Питер повернулся к Рокету.  
— Ну и что это за хрень?  
Рокет утёр нос и пожал плечами.  
— Чтоб я сдох, если знаю. Но в хозяйстве-то пригодится!  
Питер закрыл лицо ладонями и застонал.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Только убедись, что эта штука не взорвётся вместе с моим кораблём.  
— Да за кого ты меня принимаешь, Квилл? — возмутился Рокет, но Грут ткнул его пальцем в бок, и он замолчал.  
— Куда мы теперь? — спросила Гамора.  
— Ну… — Питер глубоко вздохнул. — Есть один вариант.  
Он пересказал всё, что узнал от Майло, а потом показал на открывшейся карте, на каком расстоянии от них сейчас находилась Спартанская империя.  
— Так что, как скажете, — закончил Питер и выжидательно посмотрел на команду. — Если не хотите туда лететь, мы и не полетим.  
— То есть папка твой богач со Спарты? — уши Рокета стояли торчком.  
— Есть такая вероятность, — Питер хмыкнул. — Но продать меня ему у тебя не получится.  
— Чего эт, — не согласился Рокет. — Это ж не сложно. Заберём деньги и всё, поминай, как звали. Тебя, так уж и быть, тоже заберём.  
— Спасибо, я чувствую себя польщённым, — Питер приложил руку к груди и немного театрально наклонил голову.  
— Думаю, нам нужно лететь, — сказал Тони. — Я бы хотел узнать, кто мой отец, если бы оказался в таком положении.  
— Важнее семьи нет ничего, — сообщил Дракс. — Летим.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Он согласился с Драксом, — Рокет вздохнул.  
— Летим, — подтвердила Гамора. — Это же важно для тебя.  
— Я… — Питер замер, обвёл их всех взглядом, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся. — Спасибо. Но это простое любопытство, — сказал он. — У меня уже есть семья.

***

Тони проснулся в холодном поту, дёрнувшись всем телом. Чувство падения уже давно стало для него привычным, но порой всё казалось чересчур реальным. Особенно когда во сне на нём не было брони.  
Он сел на койке и потёр пальцами глаза, а потом сказал:  
— ДЖАРВИС, свет на двадцать процентов.  
— Сэр, вы спали два с половиной часа, — отозвался тот, но команде подчинился.  
— На сегодня хватит.  
Тони натянул штаны и майку и вышел в слабо освещённый коридор, на этот раз направившись не на капитанский мостик, а в технический отсек, где они с Рокетом проводили на пару огромное количество времени. Посередине стола сиял тот странный цилиндрической формы предмет, освещая всё вокруг тёплым оранжевым светом.  
Тони взял его в руки и покрутил, пытаясь вглядеться в сверкающую жидкость внутри.  
— Джей, ты уже его просканировал?  
— Да, сэр. И я не нашёл ничего подобного в базе данных корпуса Нова.  
— С каких пор у тебя есть доступ к их базам данных? — Тони вскинул бровь.  
— Капитан Квилл попросил к ним подключиться, но забыл о коде доступа к этой информации, — в голосе ДЖАРВИСА слышалась ни с чем несравнимая ирония.  
Тони хмыкнул и поставил цилиндр на место.  
— Надеюсь, к мутациям эта штуковина нас не приведёт.  
— Было бы очень неловко, сэр, объяснить это обычным людям, — согласился ДЖАРВИС.  
— Хорошо, а теперь давай ещё раз посмотрим на расчёты, — сказал Тони.  
ДЖАРВИС вывел длинный ряд математической последовательности, представлявшей собой усовершенствованное решение для уменьшения нагрузки на двигатель корабля, и Тони углубился в них с головой. Да так увлёкся, что не сразу заметил, как рядом с ним оказалась кружка с кофе. Когда он задел её рукой, и та опасливо пошатнулась, Тони дёрнулся в сторону от неожиданности, но Питер молниеносно удержал их обоих на местах.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он, покосившись в сторону цилиндра.  
— Привет, — Тони вздохнул. — Ты до смерти меня напугал.  
— А ты пропустил завтрак. Скажи ещё спасибо, что к тебе пришла не Гамора.  
— Спасибо, — он кивнул и взял кружку, сделав глоток. — И за кофе тоже спасибо.  
— Не за что, — Питер улыбнулся. — Совсем скоро будем садиться на главной планете Спартанской империи. Если нам разрешат, конечно.  
— Могут не разрешить?  
Питер легкомысленно пожал плечами и только потом убрал руку с предплечья Тони.  
— Я у них вроде никакую национальную реликвию не крал, Рокет тоже мне в этом поклялся, но кто знает.  
— Что будем делать, если не разрешат? — спросил Тони.  
— Плюнем и полетим дальше.  
Тони посмотрел Питеру в глаза, но тот выглядел таким невозмутимым, что непонятно было — то ли ему правда всё равно, то ли он так искусно притворяется.  
— Ну да, — согласился Тони. — Или мы с ДЖАРВИСОМ можем попробовать подключиться к их системе связи. Пошлём сигнал в каждый дом: «Хэй, кто двадцать восемь лет назад заказывал у Опустошителей маленького мальчика с Терры? Выходите, мальчик прибыл».  
Питер рассмеялся.  
— Хороший вариант, я о нём подумаю.  
— Существенно сэкономит время, — произнёс Тони тем тоном, который обычно — целую вечность назад — использовал перед своими акционерами.  
— Да… — взгляд Питера задержался на его губах, и Тони против воли провёл по ним языком. — Я хотел…  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Нифига не мило, — ворчливо отозвался Рокет. — Чё расселись, кончайте друг дружке глазки строить, мы почти долетели. Или хочешь, чтобы с ними сначала Дракс с Гаморой побеседовали?  
Питер едва заметно вздрогнул и отшатнулся от Тони в сторону.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Конечно, нет. Я уже иду? Тони?  
— Я тоже. Только кое-что доделаю… дай мне две минуты.  
Питер ушёл, и Тони прижал ладони к щекам. Такая реакция в его возрасте была смехотворна, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, хоть и старался изо всех сил держать чувства под контролем.  
Питер стал ему другом, было бы глупо испортить всё это ненужной влюблённостью, как получилось с Пеппер. Тони ведь любил её больше, чем какую-либо другую женщину в своей жизни, и ему до сих пор было сложно вспоминать те кадры новостей и газетные статьи, в которых она казалась опустошённой его «гибелью». Даже когда он появился на пороге, Пеппер всё равно смотрела на него, как на призрака.  
Именно так Тони понял, что с его образом жизни до романтических привязанностей лучше не доходить.  
Он закрыл все расчёты, допил кофе и встал, направившись к команде. Питер уже разговаривал с кем-то из местных по коммуникатору. Язык их Тони, естественно, не знал, но специально для команды ДЖАРВИС пустил сверху дорожку перевода.  
— Уточните цель прибытия, — грозно сказал его собеседник.  
— Она… личная, — Питер поморщился. — Я ищу родственника. Мне сказали, что он находится на вашей планете.  
— Его имя?  
— Джей’сон, — уверенно отозвался Питер. Это имя было у него вторым. Тони знал, потому что однажды Питер рассказал, что мама всегда говорила ему, будто оно в честь отца.  
— Полное имя, — потребовал диспетчер.  
— К сожалению, я знаю только этот вариант.  
— Ждите.  
Диспетчер замолчал, по каналу связи начала звучать тихая приятная мелодия, которая была способна вывести из себя даже святого — на десятом круге её прослушивания.  
— Мы даём разрешение на посадку, — отстранённо сообщил диспетчер. — И двое местных суток, чтобы вы отыскали родных. По истечении этого срока вы должны будете в полном составе покинуть планету.  
— Спасибо, — пробубнил Питер, — доброта ваша границ не знает... Все на места, — сказал он, отключив коммуникатор, — сейчас будем садиться. У них гравитация чуть выше, чем обычно, так что может слегка потрясти.  
Тони уселся в кресло и пристегнул ремень.

***

— С чего начнём поиски?  
— Кажется, вон с той делегации, которая целеустремлённо движется к «Милано», — Тони кивнул в сторону.  
Таким внушительным отрядом его нигде ещё не встречали, даже когда он был самым известным изобретателем оружия. Впереди вышагивал высокий светловолосый спартоид в красном костюме, расшитом золотыми вставками. За ним, подпрыгивая, неслись сотрудники космопорта. Тони был почти уверен, что это именно они, потому что только у представителей какой-то государственной организации могла быть такая унылая серая форма.  
— Так. Точно никто у них ничего не воровал и никого не убивал? Гамора? Дракс?  
Она передёрнула плечами.  
— Всё может быть.  
— Класс, — Питер вздохнул.  
— Но на подлёте нас не сбили, — заметил Тони. — Значит, сразу не убьют.  
— Может, этот мужик просто хочет всё сделать лично? — влез Рокет, и все мрачно переглянулись.  
— Такой вариант тоже нельзя исключать, — согласился Питер.  
Именно это наконец заставило всех подскочить и начать прятать в одежде всё оружие, какое только можно туда влезть и при этом не привлечь сразу излишнее внимание. Особенно расстарался Рокет, попытавшись засунуть пулемёт прямо в Грута.  
В итоге к трапу они подошли как раз к прибытию гостей.  
Питер нажал на кнопку, открывающую люк, и все они вышли вслед за ним. Тони натянул пониже рукав куртки, чтобы спрятать выдвинувшуюся из часов перчатку, и отчаянно пожалел, что вживить ему чип, позволяющий понимать язык разумных существ галактики, они пока ещё не успели.  
Питер сказал что-то. Скорее всего, поздоровался, если можно судить по приветливому тону, а в ответ мужчина произнёс то, что понял даже Тони.  
— Мередит Квилл?  
Питер застыл на месте, а потом медленно кивнул, соглашаясь. Мужчина что-то сказал и махнул рукой в сторону одного из зданий.  
Питер повернулся к ним:  
— Оставайтесь здесь.  
— Ты уверен?  
Он сжал ладонь у Тони на плече, обвёл глазами команду и улыбнулся каждому из них.  
— Я скоро.  
Питер ушёл вслед за таинственным мужчиной, а им пришлось вернуться назад, потому что сотрудники космопорта блокировать выход так и не перестали.  
— Кто-нибудь ещё его узнал или только я? — спросил Рокет.  
— И кто это был?  
— Не узнали? Ну я тоже я тоже сначала глазам не поверил, так охренел, — Рокет всплеснул лапами. — Это ж сам Император, сечёте? Тот император, который император всей Спартанской империи.  
— Да ладно, — Дракс скептически нахмурился. — Чего ему делать в коспопорте?  
— Я без понятия, но клык даю, что это точно был он.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Ой, тебя не спросили.  
— Давайте просто проверим, — Гамора пожала плечами и пробежалась пальцами по консоли. — Или нет, учитывая, что они нас блокируют.  
Рокет цокнул языком и полез смотреть сам, но его результаты были не лучше.  
— Во уроды, — сообщил он. — Ничего, ща мы им…  
— Подожди… — Тони удержал его на месте. — У них Питер, и мы пока ничего не знаем. Кроме того, что этот человек знал имя его матери.  
— Что предлагаешь?  
— Подключиться к их сети, — Тони криво ухмыльнулся.  
И им бы это точно удалось, благо опыт у всех был изрядный, вот только Питер вернулся раньше. Он такими же широкими шагами дошёл до корабля, распугал всех одним своим видом, и через пару мгновений уже оказался рядом с ними, с размаху усевшись в кресло пилота и начав молча готовиться ко взлёту.  
Все почему-то посмотрели на Тони, так что он осторожно положил ладонь Квиллу на плечо.  
— Питер?  
— С папулей я познакомился, пора и честь знать, — мрачно сказал тот.  
У Рокета глаза вылезли из орбит, но Гамора успела зажать ему пасть рукой прежде, чем он озвучил свой вопрос.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да, — твёрдо сказал Питер.  
И больше никто не рискнул ничего сказать.

***

Тони зашёл на кухню и обнаружил Питера за столом. Тот сжимал в руке кружку и сверлил взглядом стену.  
— Я бы даже забеспокоился, если бы это было не внутреннее перекрытие, — хмыкнул Тони.  
Питер моргнул и поднял на него глаза.  
— Что?  
— Твой взгляд. Такой выразительный, что может прожечь обшивку корабля, — пояснил Тони. — Почему не спишь?  
Питер вздохнул и признался:  
— Тебя ждал, ты же вечно по ночам бродишь.  
Тони налил себе воды и сел рядом с ним.  
— Что он тебе сказал?  
Питер фыркнул и поморщился, словно у него все зубы разом заныли.  
— Много чего. Что у них там испытывали какой-то новый корабль и заодно показали императорской свите диспетчерскую, и именно там он услышал знакомое имя. Что Йонду сказал ему, будто я умер вместе с мамой. Что он заплатил Опустошителем, потому что тогда ещё не был императором, но и не мог уехать, чтобы забрать меня…  
— Тебя не это вывело из себя, — заметил Тони. Порой Питера было легко читать не только на поле боя.  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Он предложил мне остаться и стать его наследником. Сказал, что там моё место, а когда я возразил, что моё место среди Стражей Галактики… Он рассмеялся. Сообщил, что во мне течёт его кровь, а значит, жить я буду дольше. Сказал, что мы вернёмся к этому разговору лет через сорок-пятьдесят, когда все мои бесполезные друзья будут мертвы и ничто больше не будет меня связывать.  
Тони помолчал, не зная, что на такое можно ответить, кроме того, что лично ему императорское величество даже немного этим польстил. Он-то точно не рассчитывал прожить так долго.  
— Так что я отправил его дальним земным маршрутом, — закончил Питер. — Осуждаешь меня?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и хорошо, — Питер откинулся назад.  
Тони не стал говорить, что, возможно, император был прав. Время ведь так быстро идёт. А пятьдесят лет — большой срок, по крайней мере, достаточный для того, чтобы люди ушли и стёрлись из памяти.  
— Тони?  
Он повернул голову, и Питер обхватил руками его лицо и поцеловал.

***

Камень времени в цилиндрическом футляре на столе мастерской засиял чуть ярче, но никто этого не заметил. 


End file.
